Saving Me Again
by cricketjo
Summary: Lori not's one to show fear but what happens between them when a shooting happened? Will Steve be there or will he just let here be. Changing the rating, if you don't thinks it suitable please say. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The team sat round the table, beers in hand, paperwork over the table and flip flops on. It had been one of the hottest weeks in Hawaii since they could remember.

"Well done guys, good work" Steve said

"Thanks boss" Kono replied.

"Right guys I'm off," Lori said whist standing up.

"Where you off to? I thought we would all go out for a meal" Chin said

"Na cuz I set her up tonight, I though she needed to get out a bit more so I set her up on a date with one of my mates." Kono replied. Steve just sat quietly, even though he never told Lori he liked her he thought it was obvious for her to see.

"A date?" questioned Danny

"Yes a date, I'm going home to freshen up and then I'm out again" Lori said whilst walking away from the group.

"Have fun, and be nice" Shouted Kono after her.

Danny waited until Lori was out of hearing distance when he spoke.  
>"You ok Steven?<p>

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You looked a little pale when Lori said she had a date" Chin spoke up

"Look guys I'm fine," He waited a second until he said "haven't you got places to be and people to be with?" He was right they didn't need to be here, Danny had Grace, Chin had Malia, and Kono had a very new boyfriend who was very nice according to Chin, which meant if he gave the approval of a new boyfriend he was likely to stick around for a while.

"True boss," Kono said "see you lot tomorrow"

"Yep see you tomorrow Steve," Danny said

"Bye" Chin said. Steve was left alone in the building so he decided to move to his office and check his emails. He sat on the chair and opened up his laptop and logged on. He saw he had a few from the case they had just done, a few spam emails and one from Catherine, he opened it up,

***Hi Steve hope you were looking forward for me being in Hawaii, but there's been a change of plan, I won't be back for another 2 months, I'll email again when I know. Sorry Steve you'll just have to eat all the chocolates yourself, if not give them to Danny. Love you Catherine. ***

Steve read the email twice he had totally forgot that Catherine was meant to be in Hawaii this weekend, so he couldn't be mad at her and because it's usually him who cancels plans. He replied to the message.

***Hey Catherine, Don't worry about me I'll be fine eating the chocolates if I do need any help I think Grace is the first person to go to. It's a shame you're not back this weekend because I have the whole weekend off (very very unusual) I'll change it until your back, just e-mail me the date, Miss you a lot Steve* **

He hit send and closed his laptop down, he picked up his coat and keys and walked out of the office and building. He was just about to get into the car when his phone went off it was Lori calling. Steve picked it up.

"Steve" Lori said in a whispered voice.

"Yeah Lori"

"Come help please"

"Lori what's going on?"

"Just come please," there was a pause "Steve I mean it please come"

"I'm on my way" Steve said as he got into his car, he was scared about what was going on, Lori is usually strong and can held her own in a situation, something must be wrong if she's calling for help.

As Steve pulled up at Lori's house he noticed the broken window and front door. He parked the car and step out with his gun in his hand. He pushed the front door open searching for Lori, he checked two of the rooms and didn't see her, as he was just about to go into the third room which was a bedroom he felt a gun put to his head.

"Put the gun down on the floor" Lori said whilst pointing the gun at this persons head, she didn't know who it was but she wasn't going to risk it again. Steve noticed it was Lori,

"Lori put down the gun, it's me Steve"

"Oh my gosh, Steve I'm so sorry I didn't mean to point it at you I was just"  
>"I know Lori," Steve looked around "What happened?" he asked. Lori went to sit down on her couch, Steve followed<p>

"I came home and went upstairs to get changed when I heard the front down and window being smashed, I picked up my gun and went slowly down stairs, I couldn't see who it was so I kept still, there were four men, and they looked around my stuff like they were looking for something" She paused.

"What happened next Lori?"

"They were just about to come upstairs when one of them got a call on their phone, they started walking out until the last of the four guys noticed me, I tried to stay still but he called back for the other and then;"

"Lori are you hurt?" Steve asked. Lori turned around so that her back was facing him, she lifted up her shirt, so Steve could see they damage they had done.

"Oh Lori," Lori turned back around to look at Steve

"Yeah I know it doesn't hurt though, and that's not the only one"

"Lori, show me the other one"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because it's somewhere I can't let you look"

"Lori"

"Fine then" Lori lifted her purple shirt, slowly up her chest and above her head; she was just left sitting in a bra. Steve looked at her; she was so beautiful, so sexy and so unbelievably perfect. He just wanted to touch her and make her feel him but he couldn't. He could now see why she didn't want him to see, it had hit her on the middle of her breast, she had gotten it patched up but the blood was starting to come through.

"Lori takes the dressing of it so I can see it clearly" Steve said in a stern voice. Lori turned around and started to gently pull of the dressing, it hurt a lot more than the one on her back but she had to listen to Steve, after she took it off she turned back to Steve. Again Steve couldn't see it due to where her bra covered it up.

"Lori take off your bra"

"No I'm not going to"

"Lori I'm not saying this in a sexual way" although he wished he was "I can't see your gunshot wound with your bra on, take it off" Lori put her head back and sighed, she tried to take her bra off but couldn't, she couldn't undo the strap due to her arm, it hurt too much.

"Steve I can't"

"Of course you can"

"No Steve I can't. I can't reach the strap you'll have to do it" Steve looked at her as she turned around, he brought his arms up to the middle of her back where her strap was, he unclipped the first clip and then the second clip, and the strap fell down. Steve then pushed the right shoulder strap off her arm and then the left strap. Lori turned her head to Steve, he nodded, she then turned her body round and Steve was gobsmacked and very excited, although he hid it. Lori let her head fall back on to the back edge of the couch, while Steve looked, she felt him come close, and she felt his breathing and his chest moving in and out. She then waited until the moment, his hand slowly side up her chest giving her goose-bumps everywhere his hand rested just before her breast, he moved his hand gradually to her breast he had felt nothing like this before and nor has she. Lori just closed her eyes, and just enjoyed it, it wasn't the way she wanted Steve to see her like this for the first time but at least it was a start.

The next thing Lori remembered was waking up. Looking up at a white ceiling and white walls. She tried to move but was held down by wires and cables. She didn't want to be there; she had to get out and so peeled off everything connected to her very quickly and started to get out of the bed.

"No Lori don't you even think about it" a voice came from somewhere, it sounded quiet and sleepy.

"I just want to get out of here" Lori said, she was so scared, she didn't know where she was or who was talking to her but she needed to get away.

"Lori, lay back down, you can't go anywhere" the voice came again but now it was strict and the person was holding on to her wrist.

"No let me go, let me go" she shouted while being in tears, trying to get away from the person.

"Lori, calm down, you're in hospital. Do you remember what happened last night?" Lori turned to the voice and saw Steve, she then started to piece together what happened, the coming home, the men, the shooting and then Steve coming round, but she couldn't remember anything else.

"I remember..." she mumbled "what happened after you came, I can't remember" Steve sat there still holding on to Lori, he had two stories to tell, a sexy, mysterious story or a clean and simple story. He chose the second story.

"You called me to come help you,"

"I remember that bit" Lori said

"I came and saw that you had been shot, I was just looking at one of your gunshot wounds when you passed out, I thought you may have concussion so I brought you to the hospital, they took you off for some test and to get the two bullets out of you and brought you back in here, and you just woke up" Lori was trying to remember what had happened but she still couldn't, then she realised something

"You've been here with me all night?" she asked Steve

"Well yeah, I couldn't leave you to wake up by yourself and freak out like you did"

"Thanks Steve, you really didn't have to stay here all last night though, one of the doctors could off explained it to me," Lori said she still wasn't sure what really happened last night but she just took it. "Hey it's ok" Steve looked at Lori and they had a little moment, they kept having these moments but they just ignored them, but this time they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in a day, lucky you!**

Please review, would like to know what you think of it, I not that scary!

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything expect the plot, although i wish i did!_

* * *

><p>Four weeks later Lori was back at work, she had missed it so much, even the paperwork which was the worst thing to do. In some sense Lori was looking forward to be part of the team again but in other ways she was petrified and had change a lot. She now had two very new scars and one very new boyfriend which no-one knew about. She told Steve a couple of days ago that she would spend the night at hers by herself and go into work like nothing was different, he wasn't sure about it but he promised Lori that he would do as she said. Lori stood in front of the mirror looking at her back; you could just about see the top of the scar above her vest top, but she didn't mind that, a war wound is meant to be shown, not be hidden she decided. As she was standing there she heard her phone go, she turned round to pick it up but couldn't find it. She started to hurry round the house trying to find it until she looked under her duvet covers and saw it.<p>

"Lori speaking"

"So you do answer you phone" the voice said

"Well depends on who's calling" she answered back in a smart voice. She knew it was Steve but she enjoyed playing with him in these conversations.

"So I should just hang up"  
>"yeah can do" Lori replied<p>

"Alright then" the phone then went silent and Lori laughed she put her phone backed down and walked back upstairs to do her hair. She walked into her bedroom and looking outside her window and saw the beach. The one thing Lori was going to miss about not being at home each day is lying on the beach with her music in and a drink next to her. As she walked back a pair of hands wrapped round her waist, she went into fight mode very quickly. She smacked the person in the face before pushing away and grabbing her gun and holding it to the back of the persons head.

"Lori stop it's me, Steve" he said whilst holding his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Steve I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No Lori, it's my fault I shouldn't have grabbed you like that after everything you've been through" Steve looked at Lori and smiled with an apologetic look, "I could take some ice though"

"Oh of course," Lori took his hand and walked him downstairs to the couch.

"You sit there and don't move until I come back with the ice." Lori said while walking to her freezer "I mean it Steve," he sat there and didn't move an inch just like Lori said. He remember back to the night he came and got Lori when she had been shot, how he felt her for the first time and kissed her and felt like he had no control over himself, something that he had never sensed before. Lori still didn't know about that night, and Steve wasn't planning to tell her, well not yet.

"Where did you go off to" she asked, She put the frozen bag of peas, the best and closest thing to ice on his face, he winched because of the cold.

"Nowhere, you told me to stay here and I did"

"No your head was in a different place, what were you thinking of"

"You" He said with a smile

"Nice try but no, tell me"

"Well I was thinking about calling in sick with you today so I can just lay on the beach with you and your very small bikini"

"Well if you called in sick you will be laying on the beach by yourself. "

"Why where are you?"

"Have a guess."

"Um, shopping?" Steve said "No wait you do too much of that"

"Ha ha very funny, but no guess again"

"Out with the girls"

"No"  
>"Going rock climbing"<p>

"No not without you"

"Good, I taught you well," Steve said with a smile "Tell me Lori"

"Fine then, I will." She turned to Steve "I'm back to work today remember"

"What no really, is that today?"

"Yes really"

"Are you sure, I thought it was another week"

"Very sure"

"How about you take a week off to doubly make sure"

"Steve I'm going back to work whether you like it or not, I know you just trying to protect me"

"I know, I hope that you would forget about work, I can't let you get hurt again "

"I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Well if you promise I guess we don't have a problem"

"Indeed we don't" She said with a smile "How's your cheek now, I don't think it will be that bad"

"It feels a bit better now, but you have a damn good right hook on you"

"I know" She said with a smile, Steve looked at her and smiled, she was one weird, crazy but sexy girl and most importantly his girl.

"Oh shit," Lori shouted

"What?" Steve asked

"We're late" Lori said while trying to grab up her things.

"Slow down Lori, don't worry about the rest, they'll be fine with you being a bit late"

"Yeah but what about you, you're usually 30 minutes early"

"I'll just say I came to pick you up"

"Ok, yeah that will work"

"I know" Steve said with a smile. They both just stood there looking at each other.

"Should we be going?" Lori asked

"Yeah, but before we go you have two thing to do"

"What are they?" She asked impatiently

"One put these peas back into the freezer" Steve gave Lori the back; she walked to her freezer put them in and walked back.

"What's the second thing?"

"Well two, give me a kiss"

"I can do that"

"Good" Lori leaned into Steve and kissed him on the cheek she didn't hit, looked at him in the most sexy way. She picked up her handbag and walked out to his car. Steve just stood there in amazement. He got into his car and looked at Lori.

"What was that?"

"You said give me a kiss and I did, you didn't say where!"

"Oh Lori you're playing a dangerous game"

"I know and I'm winning" She said with a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up (very short I know I'm sorry ), I know where I'm going with this but may take some time to write.

I don't own Hawaii five-o or anything related to it, but I do own the plot and Maddie Bure.

Steve pulled up and looked over at Lori.

"Give me a kiss before we go inside" He asked

"Um no" Lori said whilst getting out the car. Steve shocked his head and got out, what a girl he thought.

"You coming Steven or are you just going to watch me walk away?"

"I'll watch you walk away, it's quite a nice view" he said as he sat on the edge of his car.

"Your loss"

"No I don't think so"

"Come on Steve"

"Alright, then"

They walked into the office and saw Kono and Danny at the main desk talking about something, Steve couldn't figure out what but they stopped as soon him and Lori walked in.

"Where have you been up to Steven, I almost called you" Danny asked

"I went to pick up Lori, for her first day back at work," He looked at Danny "The boss thing to do, you know after not getting her hurt within the first day of Lori being here."

"Good" Danny looked at Steve with a smile, Kono and Lori just laughed

"What you to laughing at?" Steve questioned

"Oh, nothing" Kono quickly replied.

"Don't lie to me" He said staring at Lori.

"Haven't we got work to do?" Lori said looking at Steve

"Yes we do" Chin said while walking in "Welcome back Lori"

"Thanks Chin"

"But I'm going to have to break up the party, there's been a body found at Nanakuli Forest, woman 24 and has been dead for 3 hours." Chin explained

"What's important about her, surly it's a police matter" Danny asked

"It would be but this woman is pretty important," Chin put his phone onto the table and brought up pictures on the three screens.

"I recognise her" Kono said

"Me too, but I can't remember where from." Lori chipped in.

"This is because our dead person in Maddie Bure. She is Hawaii's most loved model; she's in and on everything." Danny brought up.

"Do I even want to know how you know this?" Steve asked

"Grace had to do a project on a famous Hawaiian person and she chose Maddie, I spent 4 weeks researching her." Danny described.

"I shouldn't laugh at that but I will" Steve said

"Leave it Steven" Danny said as he went towards Steve to hit him. The boys soon ended up fighting per normal, Kono and Chin looked at Lori, she huffed and turned to face them.

"Guys," Lori said, they stopped fighting "Carry on Chin."

"Thanks Lori"

"As I was saying she is very famous and everyone loves her"

"Except the person who killed her" Kono pointed out

"Exactly"

"Hold on, we don't know whether this death was an accident or maybe even self-harm, even before we think of murder." Steve said to his team.

"Usually I would agree to you on these types of things but she was found shot 5 times, 2 in her head and 3 in her chest. Her hands were stuck together with tape and she had no shoes on" Chin said whilst he was bringing up photos.

"Ok then she was murder but by who?" Danny questioned

"Well that's what we need to find out, Kono and Chin go and see Max and see what else you can find from the body and then go to where the body was found. Danny, Lori and me will go to Maddie's place and her work to found out a bit more about her, even though Danny knows everything" Steve said, they team laughed at Danny,

"It's not funny" he said

"No it is" Kono said

"Anyway guys keep in touch if you find anything"

"Will do" Chin said "and Steve"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Lori get hurt again, we've only just got her back" Chin said

"I'll try" Steve said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 up, again another short chapter but a longer and more revealing chapter next, this chapter is the second arc to the story (the first being Steve and Lori) but it will all tie in together and bring a lot of surprises with it. If you like Kono this is quite unlike her, but someone her age may have something like this happen to her so it can't be far off.

Don't be afraid to review and leave comments, if you confused inbox me with your questions and I'll be happy to answer them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii five-o or anything related to it, but I do own the plot and Maddie Bure.

* * *

><p>Kono and Chin walked into to see Max with the body. Maddie Bure was lying on the side, face up, eyes closed.<p>

"Morning max, so what have you got?" asked Chin

"Well as you see here" Max said whilst pointing at Maddie's chest "many bruises up here legs and arms, from being hit and battered from something like a steal rod and of course the 3 gunshot wounds in her chest which I have covered up." He moved her head over so you could see the two gunshot wounds in her head. Suddenly Kono ran out the room and ran round the corner and threw up.

"Is Kono alright?" Max asked Chin

"Um I'm not sure, I'll go check on her" he replied. He walked round the corner to find Kono sitting on the floor, head in her hands staring at the floor. Chin looked at her he had never seen her so weak before so her sat down next to her. She had lucky threw up in the bin and had put it on the other side of the corridor.

"Hey, cuz you ok?" Chin asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just give me a second and I'll be ready to go" She said

"No cuz, if you're not feeling well you're going home"

"No I'm fine give me a minute" Kono said turning towards him. Chin looked at her and realised,

"How long has this been happening for?"

"About 5 days,"

"And you didn't think to go to the doctors?"

"No cuz, I throw up around this time each day, and then I'm fine for the rest of it and can carry on" They both looked at each other, Chin realised he had to take charge, he got his phone out and started to call Steve.

"Don't call Steve, cuz; don't tell him because he'll send me home." Kono pleaded with Chin

_Steve_

_Hey Steve, Chin here, slight favour to ask. Can you, Lori and Danny come down here and see what Max has found, it's quite interesting. _

_Alright we're on our way._

_Thanks_

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kono questioned

"Because you have to tell him"

"What that I'm sick"

"No," Chin looked around trying to phase what he was about to say in the best way possible. "Have you put on any weight recently?"

"Um not that I think" Kono replied "why are you asking?"

"Are you feeling more tried than usual?"

"A bit but that's properly due to the early morning at the minute"

"Ok" Chin sat there, he realised that Kono was probably pregnant but he didn't want to tell her, she needed to find out herself. Kono rested her head back against the way and closed her eyes, she was tried but she didn't think anything off it.

10 minutes later,

"I realise that you think that but that's is not true" Danny said

"And we're going to take your word, of course" Steve joked. Steve opened the door and saw Kono sleeping on Chin's shoulder. He turned round to the other two and put a finger to his lips and then pointed to Kono. He went over to them and sat in front of Chin, that's when the wave of sick hit him.

"Was that out here?" he asked

"If you're referring to the sick smell that was her" he replied.

"Why?" he questioned. Chin shocked his head. Danny got the memo that he didn't need to be here so he went to see Max.

"I can't tell you she needs to tell you" Chin said, "Lori can you come over here quickly"

"Yeah sure, why?" Chin lent over to whisper in Lori's ear, she nodded at the things he said and then backed off.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked Lori quietly while no-one was looking at them

"Yeah, just fine." She said back. She looked back at Kono, from everything Chin had said she knew Kono was pregnant, she turned to look at the plain white wall and thought about 2 years ago, everything that happened and changed her life and made her come to Hawaii. She hadn't told anyone about that part of her life, and maybe one day she could let someone in, maybe Steve, nut for now it was best kept quiet. Chin started to wake up Kono slowly; she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She noticed Steve and Lori looking at her.

"About 15 minutes, not bad for a little nap." Steve said

"Oh gosh, I didn't realise"

"Don't worry," Lori said "Look you're going to come with me so you don't have to see Max and Maddie again and Chin, Danny and Steve will stay here."

"Danny's here?"

"Yeah in with Max right now" Chin answered "He couldn't stand the sick smell" They all laughed because they all knew it was true.

"Sorry guys, I'm just not feeling very well at the moment, I'll be better in a minute." Kono said with an apology.

"Hey now need to worry, we all have are off days," Steve replied

"Well all expect super SEAL here!" Danny said with his head popped out the door,

"Seriously you come out and speak at this moment"

"Of course otherwise it would be no fun would it babe"

"Stop calling me babe"

"No" Danny and Steve were arguing per normal, again like normal Chin and Kono looked at Lori to sort it out. She went up to Steve's ear and whispered something, his eyes light up with what she was saying. She pulled away and took Kono arm and started to walk to the door. Before she got there she turned around.

"I'm still winning," she said with a smile and walked out the door. Steve watched in amazement, she was good but he could go one step further but that would have to wait until later at the minute had a job to do.

"Babe stop picture Lori naked, it's creeping me out" Danny said

"Well you don't have to be in the room with us do you!" Steve replied while walking through to see Max. Danny just shook his head; he couldn't believe no emotions Steve was letting someone in its taking a while but it was a good thing though and they so totally belonged together, everyone knew that.


End file.
